Today, black lights have become a common accessory. Black light lamps emit ultraviolet light which is in the UV light spectrum. A black light emits ultraviolet light that is invisible to the human eye. However, when the ultraviolet light comes into contact with certain materials, the light causes the material to fluoresce. This is especially useful in, for example, finding scorpions who fluoresce when a black light is used.
Black lights are not traditionally used on a daily basis because the ultraviolet light is not optimal for illuminating a room. When desired, however, individuals often replace the standard incandescent and fluorescent light bulbs of common household lamps and light fixtures with black light bulbs.
Switching the standard light bulbs with the black light bulbs may prove to be inconvenient because the individual would need to keep track of each bulb whenever it was not in use. While unused, these light bulbs may be lost or damaged in storage. The task of switching the light bulbs may also be time-consuming and the alternative choice of purchasing a separate lamp or light fixture for a black light bulb could be expensive.
Therefore, a need existed for a combination lamp assembly that would use, in one assembly, different types of lamps or bulbs. More specifically, a need existed for a combination lamp assembly which would include a gas-filled luminescent bulb such as a black light lamp or a fluorescent light and an incandescent light such as a halogen lamp or light bulb wherein the black light lamp or bulb and at least one of the other above mentioned lights or bulbs are part of the same lamp assembly thereby allowing a user to manually select between the light sources as desired. The term gas-filled luminescent bulb as used in this application including the claims is intended to cover both a black light lamp or bulb and a fluorescent light since both are gas-filled luminescent bulbs. The term black light lamp as used in this application including the claims is intended to cover any lamp or bulb that emits UV light. The term light bulb as used in this application including the claims is intended to cover any light source that emits visible light.